


Fear

by Yuulina_vre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arachnophobia, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Comfort, Crime, Cuddles, Drowning, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Kids, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: A word has power.You have to be carful what you say, especially when you're talking to a psycopath. Kathy has to expirience that painfully to learn how great the aftermath can be. And not only with psycopath bt even with people, who she thibks, she knows.This is a Story I'm working on for years. I'Ve started it in my thenth grade and have been working on since. (For 7 years now o.O) It was originally in german but i started translating it a few days ago.
Relationships: Katharina Martens/Mark Tilwen, Robert Martens/Evi Martens, Tom Kreider/Christian Fertgur





	Fear

I was excited. Very excited. And I was afraid. How should I react? What should I do if they asked questions I was not prepared for? I had no answers for? But mainly, how should I stand it without _him_?

A warm Hand, that covers mine, tore me from my thoughts. I looked to my right side. Mark’s blue eyes deeply looked at me. Without saying anything, he seemed to call encouraging words to me. I felt how I calmed down. I took a deep breath and looked at my hands, which still were surrounded from Marks left one. He bows a little to me and whispers in my ear. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. I’ll wait here for you and if you feel uncomfortable or it is too much to bear, you can call after me. We can take a break then, okay?” I nodded but, at that moment, I made a decision. _This, I’ll manage. I can’t call after him. I have to manage that. I can’t run anymore. I_ have to prove myself now. I love Mark. I really do love him and trust him. Yet I’m at fault for all of this. This feeling won’t let go of me, no matter how often he tells me that it’s not. No. It is my fault. It’s my fault that he was in hospital for weeks. That he was tortured. But at most that I would never be able to give him what he wants the most. It was taken from me. To fulfill this wish. And he doesn’t know. I lacked the courage to tell him. But now it was about time. He has to know. This all had happened just because I did not watch out. I hadn’t watched my words and created hope which should not have happened. I gave a Psychopath the best opportunity. And he took it.

But now that I had all my strength together, I had to tell him. I took another deep breath. Then I looked into his eyes. “Mark?”

“Yes?”

“I want to tell you something. It... it’s not easy for me. I carry it around for a while now. I know it’s not the best time for it now and especially not here but I think if I don’t do it now, maybe I never will.” He looks curiously and confused to me. His eyes gave me some kind of hope. They radiated something calming and warm.

“What is it?” He asks as he felt like I would not talk again.

“As... When that happened”, I gestured at his other arm that was in a sling, looked at his shirt where I knew the bandages that covers his burn and stab wound still are and stopped at his blue eyes again. Quickly I looked back down to my own hands, freed one from his grip and placed it onto my on stomach, right over my own stitches. “Well, he had me already. I was able to hear you but… he gave me something and I couldn’t call for you or move.” His eyes widen in shock. _Oh, god! He hadn’t known? It wasn’t explained to him._ “B-before he-”

“Katarina. It’s time.” A man came out of the door next to our bench. I looked at him for a second and then panicking back to mark. “Tell me later. Concentrate on this first It’s more important. Everything will be alright.”

 _But what I want to say is just as important, damn it!_ I said nothing. Just looked at him. Then I nodded, slowly stood up and followed the man in a suit inside the room. The door got closed behind me. Now I was alone. Alone with three men. Two agents, that I had never seen before and my boyfriend’s chef.

_Now it’s time. Now it is on me. Please let them believe me. I’m not at fault. Tell me, that all of it is not my fault._


End file.
